Division
by UNCarolina8D
Summary: Oneshot.I’ve heard people talk about it. Write poems, make hit blockbuster movies. But I’ve never experienced it. I’ve never really had my heart broken this badly. songfic. Review please!


**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? Saying it only makes It more real.**

**"Division"**

**You chose to surrender**

**the best thing that's happened to you**

**What were you missing?**

**Were you just tripping?**

**Running away from your fear**

**was the best you could do**

**You made this decision**

**You chose our division**

This feeling stinks. It's the worse thing that I've ever felt. Worse than my father abandoning me and my mother. Worse than falling off the monkey bars in fifth grade (true story). Worse than all the bullying I've been through all my life.

I've heard people talk about it. Write poems, make hit blockbuster movies. But I've never experienced it. I've never really had my heart broken this badly.

The worst part was he promised. He promised that he would never hurt me. We would last forever and more. Everything that he ever came out of his mouth was a lie. Every word, syllable, sentence.

He chose it. He made the decision. I don't know how I could be this stupid. To not see all the signs. The missed dates. The big family dinner. HIS big family dinner. It was all there. I was just to blinded by love.

He was cheating on me. My boyfriend of over a year. I don't know how long. I didn't stick around long enough to find out.

_We just graduated. Today was the day of new beginnings. It's after the ceremony. I'm just reliving my experiences. It's funny. People like Troy who have lived here all of their life have been waiting for this moment forever. They can't wait to get out of this town. But I'm different. I've never lived at a place for more than a year since dad left. And this place is really special for me._

_I walked through the school. Stopping occasionally to look at the awards case. There was the championship trophy right next to the decathlon trophy. And in the middle, there was us. Me and Troy singing our hearts out all through sophomore, junior, and senior year. _

_Then I turned around. There it was. My refuge. The only place that ever gave me comfort in the dark depths of highschool cruelty. The cheerleaders were the worst. They were always after me because I have Troy._ _He would always stick up for me though. He's perfect._

_I walked up to the door and touched the doorknob. All the memories of our past talks, make-out sessions, or just sitting in silence all came back to me._

_I slowly turned it and started up the flight of stairs. But then I heard it. The laugh. I got that laugh every time I walked past Brittany Madison, head cheerleader. There was no mistaken it. But what was she doing at the secret spot?_

_I tip-toed up the stairs and peeked through the railings. What I saw broke my heart. It sent it down all the way down to my stomach to be digested as waste._

_Her boyfriend, Troy Bolton and Brittany Madison were kissing. In OUR secret spot!_

_He seemed to of sensed somebody was there (or maybe it was the sob that came out of my mouth but does it really matter?) because he broke their kisses and turned around._

_He seemed to of looked surprised. Like maybe he was just seeing me because he felt guilty but he pushed Brittany off. He put his hand behind his neck in his nervous way and ran over to me._

"_Gabi-" He thinks he can call me that? After I just saw him shoving his tongue down Ms. Pom-poms throat._**(AN: no offence to cheerleader. Ironically I am one.)**_ I think not._

"_It's Gabriella to you. You could of just told me you wanted to break up. Instead of showing me. It would have been less painful." I don't know where the sudden burst confidence came from, but me likey._

"_I'm sorry. This just happened. It didn't mean anything. You mean everything to me."Wow, where did he get that line? Oprah?_

**And I have no regrets**

**I wish you the very best**

**In all that you do**

"_No Troy. This isn't going to be a nasty break up. Even though I thought you were better than this, I wish you the best. In everything. So, no regrets alright?"_

_I just left him there. And it felt great. For a moment..._

**Congratulations**

**Now you are free**

**You have earned your degree**

**Yeah, you graduated**

**This is your last separation from me**

**There'll be no more trying again**

**No more coming back**

**No more forgiving you**

**No more thinking that somehow the sum will be different**

**By using Division**

Maybe that's what he wanted all along. To be free from me. Well, congrats kid. You're valedictorian in that class! I should make him a degree!

I laughed to myself as I heard the door knocking. I didn't have to turn to know who it was. I ignored it until' it really started to get on my nerves.

So, I got up, unlocked it and went back to my design for his degree. Hey, I was bored and heartbroken. What's a girl to do?

"Hey." He whispered. Aw, pretty boy is afraid. This making fun of him stage is really fun!

I just continued to plan my design.

"What's up." I looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah. Stupid question. Listen, Gabriella, I'm really sorry. She was just there..."

"That's your excuse? She was just there. I wonder how many girls were 'just there' while we were together. And quite frankly, I don't really care. I have a party to plan. You can come if you want. I'm sure you can invite Brittany." I got up and opened the door.

"Gabriella, Brittany doesn't matter. I really like you. We're even going to the same college." Just give it up kid.

"Not anymore." Booyah!

"What?' Aw, that cute little confused face...it makes me sick!

"I called Harvard and accepted my full scholarship. Seeing that you were to busy with your blonde beauty to even come to your own family dinner. I don't know if there is enough forgiveness in my body anymore. I wasted it on you."

And I slammed the door in his face.

**Half of your friends would attend before they ever knew**

**Why they are going**

**To this party I'm throwing**

**They would be thinking that I would be pleading to you**

**To get back together**

**Well how about never?**

"So, I heard you and Troy broke up." Taylor said, dancing next to me.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you sad? The last time you guys had a fight you cried for days." She seemed surprised.

"I was sad for a little while. It was just eye opening." I walked over and chugged down some water.

"So, you don't care that he has been staring at you for the last..I don't know..hour?"

I grabbed the first guy that walked by and starting dancing with him.

"Of course not."

**You're gonna miss me, bad**

**So funny I had to laugh**

**You did this to you**

**Yeah you did**

I turned down the music and stepped onto a chair with the help of my new 'friend'. Who happens to be Troy's biggest rival, Jay Marks. Payback sucks. .

" I would like to thank all of you guys for coming to the last party until' college! I'm going to miss you guys!" I snuck a glance at Troy and laughed. He was glaring at our hands until' he looked down at the floor.

"So, have fun tonight! I know I will"

He was missing me already. He brought this on himself.

**Congratulations**

**Now you are free**

**You have earned your degree**

**Yeah, you graduated**

**This is your last separation from me**

**There'll be no more trying again**

**No more coming back**

**No more forgiving you**

**No more thinking that somehow the sum will be different**

**By using Division**

I laughed as Jay turned me around in circles and dipped me. I know that this little fling will go nowhere. He knows it too. That's the fun in it. That and watching Troy's face.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. There he was, holding his hand our for me to take. I didn't dare look into his eyes. If I did, goodbye strong will, hello Troy's toy.

"Can I help you?" Ha. I'm playing clueless.

"I was wondering if you wanted to..um..dance?" Okay, I know I shouldn't, but look at that face! Stop it!

"Um, Jay can you get us some punch? I'll be there in a minute." He nodded and walked away smiling at Troy.

He put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his shoulders.

"Gabriella, you're everything to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." CoughLIEScough.

"Wow, you have an awesome way of showing it. By missing dates, not even bothering to show up to your own family dinner. Do you know how embarrassing that was? And now I know why. You were off with Brittany doing who knows what."

"Gabr-"

"No, I'm not done. Look me in the eye and tell me that you only cheated on me that one time I caught you. Then, maybe I'll consider forgiving you." He seemed frozen. He looked to the floor.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I guess you got what you wanted. There's no more coming back, no more forgiveness. We're to different."

**Congratulations**

**You've graduated**

**You finally got your degree**

**in your last separation from me**

**Congratulations**

**You've graduated**

**To being alone by yourself**

**Let me throw you a party, farewell**

**Farewell, farewell, farewell, farewell well well well **...

"But we were so good together. How can we be to different?" Is he seriously asking that question?

"Then you shouldn't of had your fling. Listen, I don't want things to end bad. I'm trying to make the best of things until' college. You had your fling, and now I'm having mine." Hello! There's a total hottie waiting for me!

I started to turn around.

"No regrets?" He asked.

"Not a chance."

**Congratulations, yeah, yeah, yeah**


End file.
